


Downfall- an UTMV AU

by Galaticrow546



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Multiverse, Non-Canonical Character Death, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaticrow546/pseuds/Galaticrow546
Summary: The Star Sanses are the protectors of the multiverse, fighting against the bad guys and other threats, they are together like a family, and nothing can separate them....right?This story might be bad written, sorryAlso this don't follow the canon and neither is canon, and the characters are not mineI might not upload this so fast, as im busy with online school
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Downfall- an UTMV AU

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first time writing and im sorry If it's bad, i don't exactly know how to begin this, and language is not my first language, so please help me improve by pointing out where and how, uhhh, hope you like it, I guess

It was a fresh and nice morning, the trees shone their brown trunks and Emerald colored leaves under the fresh morning sun, the grass waved with the nice and cold air, flowers bloomed and birds chirped as they woke up, and with all this, there was Dream, in the Star Sanses base, sleeping peacefully in his fluffy yellow bed, with a baby yellow blanket that contained little clouds in the texture, in the corner at the end of It, contained 3 little stuffed animals that he liked to embrace and hug when he was stressed, his room walls had a cream color with little golden stars, a wooden bookshelf stood close to his bed, under a nice cream colored carpet, the door and windows both closed thightly, Dream was tired and sleepy, soon, a voice echoed from outside the door:

  
-Dream, wake up, I made breakfast tacos, and also prepared some Coffee!

  
It was Blue, his friend, he considered both him and Ink family, as they were together in almost every circustance, Dream shuffled up in his blanket, almost souding like a whisper:

  
- _Hmm, five more minutes...._

  
Two quiet minutes passed, and soon, the loud sound of a door opening and the beat of a metal spoon and a frying pan together, with his loud voice:

  
-DREAM, WAKE UP ALREADY OR ELSE INK IS GONNA TRY TO EAT FOUR TACOS AT ONCE AND YOU WILL STARVE!

  
Dream shots up from his bed, falling to the cold ground of his room, this scared the hell out of him, he sweated and breathed rapidly, trembling with surprise, gosh, that was unexpected, Ink, hearing all of this, grew a small smile on his face, fighting a snicker, then screamed:

  
- **Hey Dream, better hurry up, or you will be late to our day today!**

  
Dream, hearing the scream from the kitchen, wondered out loud:

  
- _Wait, what?, our day?_

  
- **Yeah, don’t you remember?, today we will have fun, Just the three of us, together!**

  
- _Oh...I may have forgot about this._

  
- **Eh, it’s ok, It happens.**

  
- _But, I can’t just ignore my responsibilities!, what if something goes wrong?_

- **I personally think you should take a break Dream, you've been working so hard lately, especially with Night and his gang on the loose.**

  
- _Bu-but_.

  
-You know, they have been awfully quiet lately.

  
- _Ye-yeah, Blue is right, what if they suddenly destroy something, or worse!?_

  
- **Then we will go and stop them, as always, but now, we will go and relax.**

  
Dream hated fighting, especially with his brother, Night, after all, he is to blame for making him the person he is now, If only he did something, oh well, that what he convinced himself to believe.

  
After much bargaining and arguments, Dream finally gives in and agrees to go, forgetting that he was on the ground, gets up to change himself, with Blue leaving to the kitchen, Dream headed to his wooden wardrobe, looking for proper clothes to wear, after much consideration between what to wear, he took an white jacket with little stars in It, along with some light blue shorts, and sandals, after all, he wanted to appear simple.

  
Heading to the kitchen, Dream smelled the fresh smell of the tacos, his friend really did cooked the best food, passing through the living room and entering the kitchen, sitting on the chair afront the dark wood table, with three plates with two tacos in each, picking up one from his plate, he gave a bite on the taco, It really was good, his friend really did improve in his cooking, the last time his cooking was like that, both Dream and Ink slept on the bathroom because of the nausea, none of them were courageous enough to tell little Blue that his food wasnt quite the best, they didn't wanna upset him, but Blue soon noticed and started praticing, but anyways, the taco was a lot better than It was back then, Dream gives a small smile:

  
-So, How is the food?

  
- _Its so good, Blue!_

  
- **I agree with Dream though.**

  
-I appreciate that you both like it.

  
- **But yo, didnt I said we were going to have a fun day today?, so...lets hurry!**

  
- _Oh, yeah._

  
-Ah, of course.

  
After hurrying to eat their food, Ink and Blue both hurried to their rooms to change themselves, Ink coming out of his room wearing a black shirt and brown shorts, and Blue with a baby blue jacket with little clouds and blue shorts, carrying a bag, containing things they may need, like money.

  
-Ok, im ready!

  
- **Me too.**

  
Dream waited at the door, eyeing their outfits:

  
- _What are we waiting for?, lets go!_

  
And with that being said, off they were, to spend time with each other, and do fun things with each other, they stopped by a local Ice cream shop through a portal, and gossiped all kinds of things there.

  
** -Some hours later- **

  
Blue was carrying Ink by his arm, while Dream was just enjoying the view of the sunset that came and worried about what could have happened while he was gone:

  
- **Blue, please consider *hic*, he was eyeing me first and I felt weird.**

  
-INK, THAT GUY WASNT EVEN EYEING YOU AT THE BAR, HE WAS JUST FINE!

  
- **But I felt *hic* rather threatened.**

  
-ARE YOU AN ANIMAL NOW!?, *Sigh*, at least we are close to the base, I guess.

  
With these words, Dream opened a portal to the base and they walked through It, they were all just rather tired and a little stressed, with Blue opening the door and falling to his back in the comfy purple colored sofa, along with Ink, and Dream just gently sat by their side, after two minutes of resting a bit, Dream helped Blue carry Ink to the bathroom, so they could take a bath, brush their teeth, and go to bed, but lets just say...bathing Ink was a hell, for the artist would'nt stop screaming and trying to run and hide, and after much hell and suffering, they finally did it, Ink was just sleeping at this point, and they both carried him to his room, laying him gently into his bed and covering him with his comfy blue blanket, as Dream turned the lights off and Blue heading to the bathroom to take a bath.

  
After they both took a bath and brushed his teeth, they both headed to bed:

  
-*yawn* Good night, everyone.

  
- _Good...night_.

  
And with that, they all slept under the gentle and cold breeze of the night sky, with a bright moon shining through the grass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this is kinda not that good, but anyways, Sorry If I wasted everyones times.


End file.
